Pokemon journeys
by hello againdarkness
Summary: Just redid some things


The pokemon journey  
By Hello Again  
  
Disclaimer: I do not get paid for writing this fic nor do I own pokemon.   
A/n: This sucks but it's my first pokemon fic ever  
  
Ash: I did it yay!  
Lance gasped as his last pokemon fainted.  
Lance: I've been defeated (recovering) You've done well Ash.  
Ash: Thank you Lance  
Lance leaves the stadium,   
Ash: I'm the pokemon master.  
???: not quite ashy boy  
Ash: huh Gary  
Gary: that right ash I am the pokemon master before you and if you want my title you have to fight me for it.  
Ash: with pleasure  
Gary: go Eevee  
Ash: Eevee, Dexter analyze  
Dexter: Eevee the normal pokemon, its genetic code is irregular. It may mutate if it's exposed to radiation from elemental stones.  
Ash: I choose you charizard. (Note this take place before the johto journeys.)  
Gary: Eevee quick attack  
Ash: Charizard fly up high  
Eevee's quick attack misses while charizard is in the sky  
Ash: all right charizard now seismic toss.  
Gary: try another quick attack  
Meanwhile in the audience  
Misty: "all right ash beat him up." "Yeah Ash"   
Brock: (sweatdrop)   
Meanwhile back at the battle  
The seismic toss is super effective and faints poor Eevee  
Gary: damn, you'll never beat this one. Pokeball go  
Ash: uhoh  
Mewtwo: mewwwwwww  
Ash: what the hell?  
Meanwhile outside the stadium  
Jessie: we must steal that pikachu  
James: the boss will give us a raise  
Meowth: And I'll be top cat again Meowth  
Back to the battle  
Ash: Mewtwo (vaguely remembers new island) I can't remember but I could have sworn I know him from some place  
(In the Audience)   
Misty: What will Ash do Brock  
Brock: I don't know misty but look it's the pewter city nurse Joy. (Gets dreamy look on his face)   
Misty: (sweatdrops and hits him over the head with her mallet.   
(Back to the battle)  
Ash: Damn, misty is so beutiful,come on stay focused.   
Gary: not so courageous now Ash  
Ash: shut up   
Gary: grrrrrrr, Mewtwo wipe that smirk of his face, confusion   
Ash: hurry charizard fly  
Confusion hit charizard any way  
Ash: (stunned) How???  
Gary: my Pokemon are at a higher level than yours, Ashy boy  
Ash: Charizard quick use seismic toss  
Gary: not this time ash, Mewtwo use fly followed by water gun  
Ash: charizard quick attack  
???: not so fast twerps (a/n guess who)  
???: ( pull out stereo) You know us as team rocket we fight for what is wrong.  
???: we tried of our motto so we thought we try a song.   
Jessie: Jessie  
James: James  
Jessie and James: at the speed of light, prepare to fight  
James: I am the handsome one  
Jessie: I'm gorgeous one  
Jessie/James: We get some things wrong but we keep rolling along  
( get into poses )  
Jessie/James: We hope to capture pikachu; we hope we do it soon.  
And when we do we'll be the new stars of this cartoooon.  
Ash: (sweat drop)  
Gary: HUH???????  
Jessie: We want all your Pokemon so hand them over  
James: we also want your pikachu twerp.  
Ash: you're not getting pikachu so there. ( make face ) nyyyahh  
James: That kid annoys me go Wheezing smoke screen that little twerp.   
Wheezing smoke screens Ash, Gary and the crowd.  
Ash: Pidgeot whirlwind it away   
Pidgot flaps its wings as he blast the smoke away  
James: damn  
Jessie: My turn hey where's Meowth?  
Meowth: (In balloon)   
Jessie: Get down here now or I'll smack you with my fan.  
James: Yeah come down here and help us.  
Meowth: It's safe up here Meowth  
Ash: ( sweat drops)  
Gary: ( confused)  
Ash: pikachu let's do it, thunder  
Pikachu: Pika Pika pikachuu  
Jessie looks like team rockets blasting off again  
( crashes into balloon on the way out )  
*ding *  
Ash: phew they're gone   
Gary: Yes shall we get on with it.   
Gary: Let's go ash   
Ash: You on  
Ash: charizard, flame-thrower  
Gary: Barrier  
Ash: O.O  
Charizard aims a flame-thrower attack against Mewtwo but Mewtwo is protected from the attack.  
(Mean while)  
Jessie: James are you all right  
James: Jessica, I have to tell you something.  
Jessie: (nervous) What is it James.   
James: I lov.....  
Jessie: [he going to tell me ]  
Jessie: I lo...  
Meowth: quit daydreaming we have to capture DAT pikachu.  
James: [damn it Meowth well I guess I'll tell her later ]  
Jessie: [ That idiot James was about to tell me something. Damn]  
Meowth: I got a plaaaan  
James: What is * beep *   
Jessie: The boss's signal  
(Mean while back at the battle)  
Charizard and Mewtwo are weak. ( Mewtwo doesn't know recover yet )  
Ash: We got to win charizard one more time Quick attack  
Gary: barrier  
Attack hits before Mewtwo can put up his barrier  
Gary: oh no Mewtwo, return go nidoqueen  
Ash: Return charizard  
Ash: have a good rest, go squirtle  
(Squirtle appears from his pokeball   
Gary: huh? (Falls down laughing)  
Gary: HA HA what a pathetic Pokemon  
Ash: damn you  
Gary: (stops laughing) all right let's get serious  
Ash: When were you ever serious  
Gary: 0_o  
Gary: Why you #$@$#$ piece of....  
Gary: You were never anything Ash. All these years nothing. I will always be the best and you hang out with pitiful friends. That player and the scrawny red haired bimbo. Plus you have a #$@$ up pikachu.  
Ash: 0_o   
Ash: ( anger in his eyes )  
Ash: return squirtle,go pikachu  
Ash: pikachu massive lightning   
Gary: No  
Pikachu: pika pika pikachu [with pleasure]  
( nidoqueen is electricuted)  
Gary: no  
Ash: do you have any other pokjemon  
Gary: no, I don't have any more pokemon  
(meanwhile)  
Jessie: hello boss  
James: hi  
Meowth: .........  
Jessie: ( whisperiing to james and meowth )  
Jessie: all right To protect the world from devastation  
James: To unite all people within  
Giovanni: You idiots, I told you never repeat that nonsense again. I need to tell you...........  
( mean while )  
Misty: He won, He won yeah hoo In your face.  
Brock: You've the man Ash  
(mean while )  
Ash: I won ha ha. Great job pikachu.  
Pika pikachu  
( In the crowd )  
Misty: I can't believe he won.  
Brock: yeah  
( pallet town )   
Mrs. Ketchem: My baby's finally growing up.  
Prof.Oak: I knew he'd win. He really cares about his pokemon.  
(meanwhile)  
Giovanni: I want you to bring me Ash Ketchem here to Viridian alive.   
  
TBC 


End file.
